Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a network apparatus and, more particularly to an apparatus for setting a network environment and sharing a network.
Description of the Related Art
As information technology develops, various data transmission methods using between electronic devices are developed. A data transmission method between the electronic devices includes wired transmission and wireless transmission. In the wired transmission, a cable is needed for connecting the devices for data transmission. Though wireless transmission is distance un-limited and is more convenient than wired transmission, however, complicated settings is required to start the data transmission through the wireless network interface.
Additionally, recording life experiences via multimedia files, such as videos, photos, and upload these multimedia files to social networking service website to share with friends are more popular. However, operations of electronic products (such as computers, smart phones) are usually too complicated, which includes the steps of searching an access point of a wireless network, setting a password, setting an Internet Protocol (IP) address and setting a network packets redirection. Many initial wireless network setting steps are required to connect to a network. In this case, a user who is not familiar with computer operations, such as aged people and children, would feel rather inconvenient because they cannot understand operating instructions.